Lalaloopsy Land Wiki:Bi-Monthly Poll Results
Which new large doll is your favorite out of the Summer assortment? *Candle Slice O' Cake (37 votes) *Frost I.C. Cone (18 votes) *Rosebud Longstem (20 votes) *Star Magic Spells (13 votes) Which Lalaloopsy Girl is your favorite? *Bea Spells-a-Lot (7 votes) *Crumbs Sugar Cookie (2 votes) *Jewel Sparkles (4 votes) *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff (2 votes) *Peanut Big Top (2 votes) *Pix E. Flutters (0 votes) *Spot Splatter Splash (1 vote) *I'll have to wait until I see Tippy (1 vote) *Where IS Dot and Pillow?! (15 votes) Which fairytale Little is your favorite? *Beauty Fairest (36 votes) *Bow Bah Peep (93 votes) *Cape Riding Hood (70 votes) *Ribbon Slippers (28 votes) Which of the Sugary Sweets minis is your favorite? *Sugar Fruit Drops (2 votes) *Grapevine Stripes (5 votes) *Whirly Stretchy Locks (25 votes) *Blushy Pink Pastry (6 votes) Which one of the new Pet Pals is your favorite? *Pandy Chomps-a-Lot (3 votes) *Carrot Long Ears (8 votes) *Leafy Cuddle 'N' Shy (14 votes) *Toothy Yawns-a-Lot (3 votes) Who do you think is the best pirate? *Patch Treasurechest (8 votes) *Peggy Seven Seas (22 votes) *I like them both! (8 votes) Which version of Peppy Pom Poms do you like best? *Her original version (5 votes) *Her new version (5 votes) *I like both of them! (18 votes) *I don't really like either of them. (1 vote) Which Lalaloopsy movie was your favorite? *The Search for Pillow (2 votes) *Lala-Oopsies: A Sew Magical Tale (3 votes) *Lalaloopsy Ponies: The Big Show (2 votes) *Lalaloopsy Babies: First Steps (4 votes) *Lalaloopsy Girls: Welcome to L.A.L.A. Prep School (14 votes) *Festival of Sugary Sweets (2 votes) *I liked them all! (3 votes) *I didn't like any of them. (1 vote) Which Target exclusive Easter/Springtime Mini Lalaloopsy is your favorite? *Cotton Hoppalong (3 votes) *Sprouts Sunshine (2 votes) *Lucky Lil' Bug (1 vote) *May Little Spring (1 vote) *Bouncer Fluffy Tail (1 vote) *I don't like any of them, they're all cheap recolors! (2 votes) *I like all of them! (14 votes) Which new Lalaloopsy character is your favorite? *The cat girl (8 votes) *The soccer/football girl (4 votes) *I like them both! (3 votes) *Um... Where are their pets? (8 votes) Besides Candle Slice O'Cake, is there any Lalaloopsy that shares your birthday? *Yes! (24 votes) *No, not yet. (8 votes) Which collector's edition Lalaloopsy is your favorite? *Suzette La Sweet (3) *Ivory Ice Crystals (13) *Goldie Luxe (1) *I like them all! (7) What do you think of the Content Expansion Act? *In with the new! (7) *Needs more action. (2) *Never heard of it. (7) *I don't like it. (0) What's your best part of a relationship? *Family (2) *Friendship (1) *Neutrally Awkward (0) *Rivalry (0) *Romance (1) *2 or more (1) *All of THEM! (5) Where would you go? *Lalaloopsy Land (8) *Lala-Oopsie Land (3) *Island of the Smoky Peak (0) *Chalk Land (1) *2 or more (16) *Somewhere else (0) Who is your Super Silly Party dress of the occasion? *Crumbs Sugar Cookie (6) *Peanut Big Top (2) *Jewel Sparkles (2) *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff (21) Who is your favorite Buttonnette? *Keys Sharps 'N' Flats (19) *Strings Pick 'N' Strum (3) *Sticks Boom Crash (15) *Jewel Sparkles (4) Have you watched Lalaloopsy: Band Together? *Yes (7) *No (23) Who is your favorite Season? *Seed Sunburst (3) *June Seashore (3) *Autumn Spice (5) *Sweater Snowstorm (23) Who is your Super Silly Party Little dress of the occasion? *Trinket Sparkles (3) *Sprinkle Spice Cookie (2) *Bundles Snuggle Stuff (10) *Squirt Lil Top (3) Who is your new Tiny Series character? *Water Mellie Seeds (9) *Piña Tropi-Callie (12) Which is your Super Silly Party webisode? *Welcome to Lalaloopsy Land's Super Silly Party! (3) *Jewel's Bejeweled Tiara (3) *Mittens' Mug Mittens (4) *Crumbs' Sweet Treats (2) *Peanut's Silly Performance (2) Which is your Buttonnette song? *Sparkle & Shine (6) *If You Believed In You (3) *On A Roll (1) *Better Right Now (1) Which Lala-Oopsie kingdom should you go? *Kingdom of Anise (16) *Kingdom of Juniper (12) *Kingdom of Lavender (11) *Kingdom of Nutmeg (4) *Kingdom of Saffron (7) *Kingdom of Sesame (3) Besides viewing Lalaloopsy in English, what else? *Spanish (12) *Russian (2) *Polish (5) *French (4) *Other (9)